


Schooner Point

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Emily and the Powell family enjoy the sunny, warm day in Maine and head down to the beach.
Relationships: Chris Powell/Main Character (The Freshman)
Kudos: 5





	Schooner Point

**Author's Note:**

> We all love our families to pieces, but if I know something about siblings is that if they want to be alone with their significant others, they want to be freakin’ alone.

It was a beautifully, and rare, sunny day in Cherryfield, Maine, and AJ suggested they seized the opportunity to go to the beach at Schooner Point to get some fresh air and soak some well-deserved sunlight.

Chris initially rolled his eyes petulantly at the idea. It was half an hour drive each way, the water was cold and the beach was rocky, not to mention they ran the risk of coming across some entitled vacationer from Augusta or New Hampshire.

He came around to the idea, however, once he saw how excited Emily was and decided it was the perfect opportunity to surprise her. The Powell family packed up their things, put it inside Chris’ truck and he drove down to the coast.

As they made their way down the rocky path to the water, a helping hand slipped into Emily’s and she smiled, turning to look into the loving brown eyes of her boyfriend.

“You know…” He said, moving to walk in sync with her. “I was hoping we could maybe find some alone time today…”

He, then, winked, eliciting a mocking scoff from Emily,

“Chris Powell, ever the romantic!” She remarked, sarcastically

“I’m serious!” He stated, dropping the flirty attitude. “We never get to have time together anymore.”

He was right. Despite coming up north to spend time with her boyfriend over their vacations, ever since Emily had arrived to the Powell’s Maine residence for the summer, there had seemed to be a sibling or parent around every corner.

Of course, she loved spending time with his siblings, and her time at their home has been relaxing, but snuggling or watching a movie with Chris was undoubtedly better. Not to mention the other sort of nightly activities that were a complete no-no under Barb’s roof.

“I even packed an extra picnic blanket and snacks just for us.” He said to the curve of her neck with a small smile.

“Wow you’re really committed!” She joked, bumping her shoulder into his. Really, she was quite touched by his effort. “Alright, we can ignore your family for the entire afternoon and just sneak off together, if that is what you want.”

“Perfect.”

Emily laughed and Chris looked down at the beautiful girl at his side, admiring her features and smiling softly. She turned, noticing his stare and raised an eyebrow.

Before she could make a snarky comment, AJ slowed down and fell in stride with them, grabbing Emily’s arm.

“Emily you’ve got to come see this! It’s so slimy!”

Chris rolled his eyes and Emily giggled at his annoyance, allowing the slightly younger girl to pull her away from him.

* * *

As they reached the beach AJ immediately ran to the water and splashed Kyle. He protested but splashed her back, causing her to shriek with laughter. Barb, who joined them over a sudden free afternoon from the sewing machine, threw a picnic towel over a drier spot on the beach and began preparing her younger children’s meal.

Emily placed her bag on a rock and was about to pull out a book, but Chris hovered over her.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Chris whispered, pulling Emily behind an outcrop of rocks nearby.

Once there, he pulled a small picnic blanket out of his bag as well as some bags of chips, two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and two apples. Emily watched him unpacking the food and could not help but smile realizing how much she loved him.

“Take a picture. It’ll last you longer.” He smirked, interrupting her thoughts

“Says you, the creepmeister!” She shot back, lowering herself to the ground beside him and grabbing a sandwich.

“I couldn’t _possibly_ know what you mean, Miss Harper.” He put his hand to his chest, feigning innocence.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean Mister Powell” she retorted, leaning in close to his face. She felt his arm slither around her waist and pull her closer. “We almost crashed twice on the way over because you kept leering at me while I tied my bikini straps.”

“How could I not stare at the prettiest girl in the world?” He declared, smirking wider.

This caused a bright blush to spread across her face and she looked down with embarrassment. A hand to her chin brought their faces even closer so now she could count each freckle on his nose. She stared lovingly into his blue eyes, then allowed her gaze to flicker down to his lips. He grinned and started to lean in. Emily closed her eyes.

“Chris!” A shout came from behind the outcrop, startling them both. Emily whipped her head around as Kyle came around the rock.

“There you two are! Mom’s looking for you. The food is ready!” He said, his eyebrows furrowed with impatience. He took a closer look at the scene, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face. “What were you two doing?”

“Nothing that a twelve-year-old should be privy to.” The older sibling countered, with an edge on his voice. The kid was so cute last year, why did they have to become annoying teenagers?

“Alright, alright.” Kyle raised his hands defensively. “Just don’t do anything mom wouldn’t like, and wear a condom!”

He winked and barely dodged the apple Chris threw at his head.

“Also, AJ is wondering where you’ve been so I wouldn’t stay here much longer, or else she’ll come and look for you.” He said before he turned and walked away.

Chris groaned and put his face in his hands. “Cock-blocked by my family again. Could this get any more annoying?”

Emily scooted closer to him, their shoulders brushing.

“I wouldn’t call it annoying. More like frustrating at times.” She turned her head and grinned at him, he turned his head too and once again they were inches apart.

“So, where were we?” Chris asked, hopeful about continuing where they left off.

“Hm…” Emily looked up thoughtfully. “Can’t remember”

“You’re such a tease, Em.” He accused, scoffing and cupping her face and giving her a long sweet kiss.

It felt like fireworks.

Emily would have happily stayed like that forever if AJ had not started calling for their names again. Chris pulled away with a huff.

Emily smiled sweetly at him, squeezing his arm. “Don’t worry about it, honey. We got the whole summer to have picnics. Private or otherwise.”

He fidgeted with his hands in his lap. “I just really wanted today to be perfect…”

Emily moved her hands down to his and brought them to her lips, kissing them softly and looking back into his eyes.

“Any day with you is perfect enough.”


End file.
